Jealous Mortal
by timewriteralive818
Summary: We all know that during the second titan war, Percy and the gang were fighting in the midst of the battle. But what if there was another smaller, more personal battle going on somewhere else? And what if one of the people in the battle involved a very jealous mortal? Mostly OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Mortal**

**timewriteralive818**

**Ch. -1- Prologue (936 words)**

**-No enterprise is more likely to succeed than one concealed from the enemy until it is ripe for execution.- Niccolo Machiavelli**

Two girls met on top of the hill, amid the multi-colored leaves of late autumn, shivering against the coldness of the almost-winter feel in the air.

"Hey" said the one to the right as the two 13-year-olds started walking down the hill, their feet slapping against the cracked concrete sidewalk in perfect unison.

She was the tallest, with shiny black hair in a French-braid extending to her shoulder blades. Her school uniform was wrinkled, and one shoe was untied. Her name was Pandamilon Jones, but only new teachers and her parents called her that.

The one on the right nodded in return, head buried in a book. She had long, tangled blond hair, the color of the dead autumn grass in front of the houses they passed. Her sharp grey eyes missing nothing looked up and scrutinized her best friend for a moment before going back to her book. Then, speaking quietly, "Did you do your algebra homework?"

Pan sighed, her eyes searching the sky in the hopes to avoid answering her best friend's question. Finally, she settled on muttering a, "maybe" and turned her face down to the ground. The blonde nodded as if that settled it all and went back to her book.

A few minutes passed.

"We could run away," Pan said abruptly, walking backwards so she could face Anne. Anne shrugged her shoulders. "I'm being serious." Pan protested, mistaking her friend's lack of response for disbelief. She took her hands out of her jacket pockets and rested them in fists on her hips. As her sleeve rode up, Anne spotted a new bruise on her friend's forearm still a dark shade of bluish-black. It stood out next to the older yellow and green ones.

"We have money, clothes, and a destination! What could go wrong?" Both girls knew the answer to this, but neither said anything as Pan waited with baited breath for Anne to respond.

By this time, the two had stopped walking and were standing dormant on the sidewalk under an old oak tree. Their breath fogged when exhaled and danced in the air, slowly drifting up and fading. Anne watched it disappear, chewing on her chapped lips. Finally, she made contact with Pan's blue eyes.

"We have to wait for them to contact us."

Pan twisted her face into a scowl as the two started walking again, and Anne knew she had won. Anne didn't harbor Pan's longing to move around. In fact, Anne hated moving- she did it often enough what with her track record. "Very knowledgeable, but easily distracted. Needs to pay attention in class. Has a knack for trouble," was what her former social studies teacher wrote on her report card last year. Seventh grade, sixth school. Of course, that was the tamest of all the teacher comments she had received. After all, one does not get expelled from school for being "easily distracted".

Of course, Anne considered, she wouldn't _really_ be upset if she moved to go to Camp Half-Blood. That would be cool.

How did they know about Camp Half-Blood, you ask? Pan's second-cousin, a son of Hermes, disclosed upon them the information three years ago after he showed up after midnight tapping on Pan's window and asking for money and bandages. His entire right side was scraped, and he had a nasty cut on his forehead that didn't stop bleeding for an hour. Since then, the two had fantasized together about who their parents were, and what their campmates would be like. According to Pan, Anne would (obviously) be a daughter of Athena- her appearance and love of books said as much, and Pan would be a daughter of Aphrodite.

Somewhere in their minds, well, at least Anne's, there was that little bit of logic which squeaked timidly, "You know that it's just a story, don't you?" But the small bit of common sense was hushed up quickly, smothered by hope.

The two continued on the long walk to school silently with the occasional chatter. The girls were inseparable, two peas in a pod, the perfect match. Pan was obviously the ring leader; it was more of her personality. But it suited Anne fine, as she was happy with fading into the background. At school, you could find them always together, talking about Greek mythology. People began to think of them as a pair; Pan and Anne; Anne and Pan. But unlike some people, they enjoyed the reputation. I guess that's why everyone was so surprised when 2 months later, in December right after Anne's 14th birthday, Pan showed up alone on the beaten-down steps of the school. When people asked, she said she didn't know where her best friend was.

After a day of anxious waiting, there were investigations. There wasn't any sign of a struggle near her house, and the thought of a kidnapping was dismissed. There were many interviews of her yellow-haired, grey-eyed single-mom, and background checks on all of Anne's teachers, but no evidence was found. After a month or two, the case was left but remained open. No one would ever look into it again; there weren't any leads, and so the state said that she had probably run away and that Anne would turn up soon. She didn't.

No, Anne didn't return until late August 2 years after she vanished. Her mother had moved away a year ago, and no one had seen the poor woman since.

Anne appeared at the door of a black-haired teen at the dead of night, tired and bloody, an apology on her lips and a favor to ask. To be forgiven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Mortal**

**timewriter818**

**Ch.-1- Jealousy (1,139 words)**

**-No enterprise is more likely to succeed than one concealed from the enemy until it is ripe for execution.- Niccolo Machiavelli**

Pan awoke to the sound of knocking on the front door. She had fallen asleep on the couch trying to wade through her summer reading book. She stood up groggily and made her way to the door, straightening her blue tank top and trying to brush out the knots in her hair.

On the way, she peeked into the kitchen to see what time it said on the microwave. _12:34 p.m. Who would come at this hour?_ She thought.

Pan opened the chipped white-painted door, wincing as it squeaked on rusty hinges. Seeing who was standing on the old wooden porch made Pan question if she was hallucinating. There, waiting right in front of her, was Anne.

Sure, she looked different. Her once long and wavy blond hair was chopped short to her shoulders, and along with the scratched combat boots and bow and quiver full of arrows at her side, she looked like a new person. Her grey eyes, striking when not buried in a book, pierced the night, like an owl in the darkness. An owl pendant hung on her slim neck.

She looked fiercer, more confident. But, the thing that stood out the most, and that Pan was shocked to see, was the shirt. Oh gods. The shirt. The slightly-shredded, orange Camp Half Blood T-Shirt. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But here was the evidence, right in front of her.

"Anne?" Pan exclaimed, her face pale in the yellow glow of the light bulb above her head. "Why...how...?" Anne smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arms, as if to ward off what might be coming her way.

"Hey Pan. May I come in?" Pan stepped out of the way as a silent invitation and let Anne enter the house, before closing the door slowly, in a daze.

Anne looked around. "Wow. Hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here, huh Pan?" She said with a small smile on her face. "Remember that night when we stayed up 'till 11 talking about ancient Greece, and it took my mom eight calls and about a hundred texts to get me out of the door? We were sitting right there on that couch." She pointed to the place where Pan had just woken up. Pan nodded, and Anne continued. "Or remember when-," Pan interrupted her.

"Where were you? Where did you go?" Pan clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. What was happening? It was like seeing a ghost. How could her best friend leave her like that? Pan thought she had been kidnapped, hurt, killed. She had thought it was her fault. Pan thought that if she had walked Anne to her house after hanging out at Pan's, would Anne had still been here?

Anne sighed and plopped down onto an old armchair, scooting forward and leaning in as if to tell her a secret. She wasn't aware of the thoughts running through Pan's head. "Pan, I've been at Camp Half Blood."

Silence stretched in the air between the two girls and encompassed the whole room like a balloon filling with helium. Pan popped it as she slipped down to the floor, back pressed against the wall. A choked sound escaped her lips, like the final breath of a dying animal. A river rushed past her ears, clouding over Anne's hurried explanation of how she ended up at Camp Half Blood: Something about a monster attack, something about fighting, something about a satyr helping, and something about being chased to Long Island. Pan barely heard any of it. All she could think was that Anne had left, abandoned, Pan. For Camp Half Blood. It tore something inside her, something snapped. And Pan swore to never, _ever_ trust Anne again. She was the enemy.

Of course, Anne knew nothing of what was going on in Pan's head as she hurriedly explained what had occurred over the past two years, and how it was too dangerous for her to leave camp and tell everyone back at home that she was okay; and she was relieved when Pan finally spoke up.

"Who's your parent?" Pan asked breathlessly, staring at the floor just beyond her feet.

Anne smiled, looking reassured. Obviously, she had been worried of receiving a different response, and didn't notice the reigned-in anger Pan felt rippling beneath her skin.

As most teenage girls do when asked to tell their best friend (or thought to be best friend) an incredible story, Anne dove right in, telling every bit of juicy information that had gone on in her cabin for the past two years- the _Aphrodite _cabin.

This, above all else, boiled Pan's blood the most. She had always dreamed of becoming the daughter of Aphrodite. Sure, people had called her nice, kind, smart, even pretty, but she was never beautiful. Unlike most of the girls going into 10th grade, Pan had never been asked out. For her eighth grade dance, she had stayed at home watching TV as everyone else went to the dance with new dresses and a boy to hang onto.

So she smiled even more, and listened as Anne told her all about life at Camp Half Blood. Soon, Anne got to why she had chosen now to visit Pan.

"A satyr in Miami sent a message saying that he's spotted a demigod in a reform school, and what with the growing monsters and impending war, Chiron decided best that he would send a camper to help escort the half-blood back to camp… and he picked me!" Anne let out a high-pitched girly squeal Pan would have thought was impossible for Anne to make two years ago. "So, I was just getting on the train to bring me to Miami, when I saw one of the stops was the next town over, so I thought I should stop by like I've been wanting to for a while."

_Well, maybe not a lot or she would have come sooner,_ thought Pan spitefully.

Then, Anne mentioned how a new force had arisen, an enemy from the depths of Tartarus. Kronos, king of the Titans led them and how they would probably have to battle him soon. How he was recruiting demigods.

This snared Pan's attention. An idea started forming in her head. She pushed it aside though, to be thought of later, when she was alone.

At one in the morning, Anne finally left, feeling that she had made a new- old- friend, if there is such a thing.

As Pan closed the door after waving goodbye to her new enemy, she knew that someday, no matter the wait, she WOULD kill Anne. It would take brains, and craft, but now Pan had ambition, a goal, and a possible way of achieving it. Jealousy burned through Pandamilon's veins that night, and it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealous Mortal**

**Ch.-2- Library (444 words)**

**timewriteralive818**

**-Entrepreneurs are simply those who understand that there is little difference between obstacle and opportunity and are able to turn both to their advantage.-Machiavelli**

Pan paced on the carpeted floor of the town library. Her eyes traveled along the old books, taking in the way they stood so old and tired on the shelves. Dust was nonexistent as the librarian- asleep at one of the tables like everyone else at 8:30 on a Saturday morning- dusted them diligently each day. The pages were yellowed and wrinkled, and the covers were about to fall off, but Pan found solace in them. Quiet, strong, and smart. They never complained, never whined of their awful fates. It was quite admirable, really. After Anne had disappeared, Pan had been comforted by them when everyone else refused to talk to her, to hang out with her, to _be humans_ with her.

Pan reached her arm up, standing on her toes, and grabbed onto an old book on the top shelf. It was without a jacket, as were many of the older books at the library, and the gold lettering stamped on the front of the hard black cover read: _The Greek Gods: A True History of Their Lives By: Alexandra Drakos, Daughter of Adicia_

As Pandamilon flipped through it as she sat at one of the old wooden tables in the children's section, she began to notice a pattern.

Every goddess that she read about (she would _not_ believe her godly parent was a guy) was either evil or the daughter of someone evil in the original myths. But the author, Alexandra Drakos, didn't make them sound like that.

No, she made them sound... important. Powerful, insane, worthy... whatever you want to call them. In the end though, they were just cool. As Pan read more, she felt oddly... understood. These women, these goddesses, they were real. They had enemies, desires. They wanted revenge, justice. Just like Pan.

But, Pan still hadn't found her mother. There were many options: Hecate, Apate, Invidia, Odyne, Erida, but none of them really spoke to her.

Except… for on: Nyx- Goddess of Night; Mother of Thanatos; Feared by all. In the ancient myths, she was said to be more powerful than Zeus, who had avoided her at all costs.

Yes. Pandamilon, daughter of the goddess Nyx. Pan liked the sound of that a lot.

As pleased as Pan was, she still had a dilemma, one that was in her path. She needed a sponsor. She needed power behind her, an easy way to access Anne where no one could stop her from getting what she wanted- Anne's death; and Pan knew the perfect one. She just needed to contact him…

No, wait, she did. Anne. Yes. Pan would definitely see Anne soon. She'd make sure of it.

**Ch.-3- IM'ing (392 words)**

**-Men are so simple and so much inclined to obey immediate needs that a deceiver will never lack victims for his deceptions.-Machiavelli**

Pan stood at the deserted car wash. The sun was in the process of rising.

A spray gun was in one hand, a long, gleaming bloody knife in the other. Some of the crimson blood dripped onto her thumb. She licked it off. It tasted good. It tasted like power.

The owner's body would be found later in the back, once it had decomposed and had been invaded by swarms of carnivorous flies in the Florida heat.

Pan stashed the knife in the waistband of her jeans, covering it with her shirt. Then, raising the water gun parallel to the sun, she sprayed the mist, and waited for a rainbow to form. First, all there existed was the sparkling of the thousands of water droplets hit by rays of the growing sun. But as the drops sank to the ground, the color spectrum formed, and Pan dug a drachma Anne had given her as a parting gift from her pocket and threw it at the rainbow, where it vanished.  
In a loud, clear voice that seemed to echo in the emptiness of early morning, Pan said, "Anne, daughter of Aphrodite, Camp Half-Blood".

The rainbow shimmered for a second, and Pan took the time to arrange a smile on her face. She had to look friendly.

Anne slowly came into view. She was in what Pan guessed to be the Aphrodite cabin's bathroom, applying pink eye shadow to her already Barbie-impersonating face. Pan hid her disgust.

Anne squealed in surprise when she noticed the holograph beside her in the mirror.

"Pan!" She exclaimed. "What's up?" Her smile made Pan want to puke.

"Hey Anne! I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over next Sunday at my place. I know it's really dangerous and everything, but I want to catch up more on your life." Anne chewed her lip nervously. Old habits die hard.

"It is kind of risky… but I guess I could." She smiled, and her eyes lit up. "Sure! I'll come! I'll probably be able to get there 'round 7 if that's okay." Pan smiled again, this time a genuine grin. It had worked.

"Yeah, seven o'clock is awesome. Thanks! Bye!" She swiped her hand through the mist. Pan had a lot of work to do, and first stop was a "recording studio" in LA, and by extension, the Underworld.

* * *

**A/N Hey! So, I've decided that whenever I post a chapter that is less than 1,000 words, I will include two of them instead of one. **


End file.
